


do you hear what i hear

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The others are mentioned especially Roman, cthulhu - Freeform, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus and Deceit have their own caroling tradition.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 28
Kudos: 215





	do you hear what i hear

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "sing"
> 
> the song is "death to the world" by the hp lovecraft historical society

"Dee!" Remus shakes his shoulder until Deceit blinks open sleepy eyes, hissing in protest. "Dee, wake up! It's caroling time!"

"You know we can do that literally any time, right?" Deceit grumbles. Remus grins.

"Yes, but if we do it _now_ , in my side of the Imagination, my brother will hear it," Remus says, smirking. "The others are having a dumb old snowball fight. No rocks in the middle allowed."

"Yes, how dreadfully dull of them," Deceit sighs, dragging himself from the bed. "All right, all right." As he gets ready for their venture into the cold, Remus bounces next to the door like an excited child, his eyes glittering bright green.

The Imagination is a crystalline winter wonderland, fluffy snow coming up past Deceit's ankles as he hurries to keep up with Remus's long strides. Remus looks back, frowns, and comes back, only to pick up Deceit and cradle him against his chest.

"I can walk, you know," Deceit protests, just to protest. Remus grins down at him.

"I know," he says, making no move to put him down. Oh, well. Deceit snuggles into his boyfriend's sweater, closing his eyes and softly blepping in contentment. A snowflake lazily spirals down, melting on his tongue.

"Here should work," Remus says, coming to a stop. Deceit feels the loss as Remus carefully sets him down. They've stopped on the edge of a cliff, overlooking Roman's side of the Imagination. Down below, color coded figures laugh, throwing snowballs at each other. Deceit ignores the pang at seeing purple throw white at red and light blue.

"Ready?" Remus asks.

"Let's sit down," Deceit suggests. "So it's harder to tell where the sound is coming from." Peals of laughter echo from below as Remus thumps carelessly into the snow. Deceit follows more decorously, settling against Remus's warmth with a sigh.

"This will be _great_ ," Remus says, and begins. "Death to the world! Cthulhu's come! Let Earth abhor this thing!" As he sings, Deceit joins in on the harmony, hearing the laughter below abruptly break off into a swirl of confusion.

"Let every mind prepare for doom, as anguish and woe he'll bring," Deceit sings. The wind is cold against his scales, but he can't bring himself to mind, not when he's snuggled up against his boyfriend, participating in one of their few holiday traditions.

"Death to the world! Cthulhu reigns," Remus belts out. "The Great Old Ones destrooooy!"

As they continue singing, Deceit wants to laugh, because he can hear Roman down below, bellowing above the rest.

"Remus, stop it!"

Remus does not stop it. In fact, Remus turns up the volume, as the song comes to a close.

"His twisting turning tentacles elicit from us maddened screams, Cthulhu's time has come!" Remus brings the song to a grand finish. Deceit giggles, twisting his head up so he can kiss Remus's jaw.

"Well, at least he's done now," Roman says, his voice carrying up the bluff.

"Awake ye scary Great Old Ones!" Remus starts a new song. Deceit can't stop laughing as he hears Roman's shriek of outrage.


End file.
